warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ashfoot/Archive 1
Concerns * History needs to be completed * Template - Family information should be pared down to acceptable levels [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:58, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Template - Family information should not contain phrases like "and other unnamed kits" [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:58, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Bookcheck needed. * Categories need to be added as appropriate [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eu']](Talk! ) 22:58, 3 May 2008 (UTC) * Fire and Ice needs expansion as Ashfoot is mentioned a few more times than the history mentions. * History could use some clean-up. In Sunrise, while Brambleclaw's Sol Patrol (XD) meets Ashfoot when she showed the tuft of fur, they called her Ashfur! -Hawkstar, leader of WindClan!!!! (gray tabby she-cat with a white lightning bolt on her left side, and front white paws.) They were talking about either meeting Ashfur of Thunderclan or Ashfur of Shadowclan. Though there is the possibility that the editor made a mistake. Just to conferm her name is Ashfoot. By the way we don't need to know what your character looks like. Do we need all of the just mentioned in the allegiances or can we get rid of them?--Jakko123 16:50, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Yes of course. I found out who Ashfoot's mate is! It was Deadfoot! I knew it! I found it on a warrior's fansite! [[User:Hawkfire98|''HAWKFIRE98]] 19:31, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Cool but you might want to doublecheck. You know fansites. fansites have things made up by people, so we can't say for sure. And on a wands and worlds chat, the Erins said they didn't know who Ashfoot's mate was.--Dragonfrost 01:00, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Then we just don't put Ashfoot's mate in. Obviously she doesn't have one. A she - cat can raise a kit alone for Starclan's sake. I still think it hasn't been confirmed. Did the fansite havea reference, or was it just someone's idea? (I've heard Deadfoot before, but never a 100% confimration) ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 20:55, September 26, 2009 (UTC) We can't be sure i'm jsut wondering this, but when did it ever say crowfeather's mother was ashfoot? --[[User:Shinestar|'♥Shine']][[User talk:Shinestar|'star♥']] 00:57, December 3, 2009 (UTC) It says. Plus it's pretty easy to tell. Near the beginning of Starlight, when Ashfoot was made deputy. [[User:insaneular|'Insaneular' ]]|[[User Talk:insaneular| raluenasnI]] 00:58, December 3, 2009 (UTC) Exactly i like Ashfoot she should become leader. ALL HAIL ASHSTAR!!!!!! <3 Willowpath1 WiLoWpAtH Ok? Deadfoot has been confrmed at the Erin Hunter chat 7. i posted it too on Crow's page. Add it soon! Just so ya know...-- 00:01, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Possible but uncertain about Deadfoot. They did not confirm it.It said possibly Deadfoot is Crowfeather's father.ShadeflowerWarrior of StarClan 00:04, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Don't put it on then. elder okay if MORNINGFLOWER is younger than Ashfoot and she is said to be very old than why is Ashfoot still deputy? i think Crowfeather should be deputy. I agree with you but this has happened many times for example Mistystar and Mousefur were in the nursery together and now Mistystar is a leader.I was just wondering who is the father of Crowfeather could it be Mudclaw because he did show affections toward him as a kit. 14:46, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Mudclaw was also his mentor. When Crowkit was with Mudclaw, could Mudclaw already have known that he was going to be his mentor?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 21:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Mudclaw was probably just showng concern beacause he was a helpless kit in his clan. and the Erins make consistency mistakes all the time. Like Whitewing was 6 moons older that Squirrel,so white should be a warrior in Midnight or Moonrise, or something like that 00:15, September 3, 2010 (UTC) No Whitewing paused her training remember. To look for her parents. Grandkits Shouldn't her Grandkits be removed from her affiliation box? I haven't seen A grandchild section on any other cats page, so I was just curious - 16:32, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Great Grandkits Huh? What Great Grandkits? I was all over the 'After Sunset: We need to talk' page when I saw that. Does Lionblaze have kits with Cinderheart, or Heathertail and Breezepelt? Lionblaze and Cinderheart are confirmed to have kits after the events of The Last Hope. Cause of Death In her infobox it says she died of greencough, however in Bramblestar's Storm it is said that she died in the Great Battle... which is the actual cause of death? 13:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Missing Kits Firestar's Quest Could someone make the pages for Hillkit and Downkit, I would do them myself but I am not 100% sure how. Reference Waterclaw135 (talk) 22:11, September 26, 2016 (UTC) Non-Canon In one of the Warriors adventure games at the end of all oots books, there was one about finding lost kits with Ashfoot in it. Should that be added into history or at least the trivia? --Pulty talk this is just a test for the wikitext 07:01, March 30, 2017 (UTC)